


So Baby Tonight Just Be the Death of Me

by crimsontheory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, New Year's Eve, Niall and Liam are just in it for like a second sorry sorry I didn't know how to fit them in, Smut, Zayn is the only other boy that has a major part in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hasn't had much to drink, just enough to make everything feel warm and soft, kind of like the boy currently pressed up against his side. </i> </p><p><i>Louis glances around the room and thinks that even though there is a couple leaning against the wall, a little too close to him, very heatedly making out, and he can hear the faint sounds of someone throwing up in the kitchen sink, and that the whole house smells of sweat and stale alcohol, there is no other place he'd rather be than on this couch with Harry curled into his side.</i><br/> </p><p>An AU where Louis is new in town and Harry invites him to a New Year's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Baby Tonight Just Be the Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insufferablelovebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/gifts).



> So I kind of combined two of your prompts, I hope that's okay, and I hope that I did it justice! I'm not the best writer in the world and I really hope you like this because I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> Of course I have to give a massive, massive thank you to my two wonderful betas for helping me out with this. It wouldn't be half of what it is now without you two, so thank you and lots of love and hugs to you both! Even with that being said, all mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> The title is from Panic! at the Disco's Collar Full.

It’s currently seven days before his birthday and eight days before Christmas and the snow is slowly falling in thick white blankets outside his window. Louis has lived in his new flat for a total of ten days. He packed his life away in just a few measly cardboard boxes, still taped shut and untouched, that are scattered across his living room floor.

He has no furniture - besides his bed which he hasn't even set up yet, he's just been sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor - having left it all in his old flat in London with his best mate and ex-roommate, Zayn. Louis is still not sure why he decided to pack up everything and move to the small quiet town of Holmes Chapel, (probably because he heard somewhere that it was quite picturesque), but he did. He loved the city life in London, always something going on, a club or a party to go to. Getting drunk every night, waking up hungover and going to work at his dead end job, then doing the same thing over again that same night. But he’s twenty-two now, he wants to finally do something with his life and settle down.

Louis still remembers the fight he had with Zayn when he told him he was moving out. They had just gotten home from the pub, both drunk out of their minds, when Louis let it slip out of his mouth. At first Zayn hadn't said anything, just stared at Louis with a slightly confused look on his face, before he starting shouting. He kept saying that using all of the money they had to move to London after uni was for nothing, that Zayn meant nothing to him because he was just going to up and leave him. Louis tried to explain, but Zayn wouldn't hear it, and he stormed off to bed without another word. The next morning Zayn came stumbling into Louis’ bed and cuddled up with him, apologizing profusely, and helped him pack up his things.

He misses Zayn, of course, and all his other mates, he doesn't know anybody here yet, except for the sweet old lady - Mrs. Hudson - that let him rent out the flat above her flower shop. It’s Louis’ own fault that he hasn’t met anyone though, due to the fact that he hasn’t left his flat since he moved in.

Now, Louis is sitting on his windowsill with his head leaning against the window, the beanie he is wearing protecting it from the cold glass. He hasn’t bothered to get his heating turned on quite yet, and his thin jumper is barely enough to keep him from shivering. Louis watches the snow fall, his eyes dropping with exhaustion, each individual snowflake melting into the others, floating towards the ground. The sun had set several hours ago, the streetlights bouncing off the sheets of white snow on the ground. It’s always eerily silent on nights like this.

Louis would kill for a cup of tea right now. He vaguely remembers seeing a twenty four hour convenience store a couple blocks away from his flat. He slips on his vans, pulls on another jumper over the one he is currently wearing, and tugs his beanie further over his ears, before heading out the door. He carefully climbs down the icy fire escape that leads to the alley behind the flower shop before rounding the corner to street. Just that short little walk and the snow already has Louis’ shoes soaked through to his socks. Vans are definitely not good snow shoes.

He can’t actually remember which direction the convenience store is in, so he makes a right turn and prays that it’s the right way because it’s so bloody cold out. He has been outside for less than five minutes and already the muscles in his face are frozen solid and his toes have gone numb. He tugs the sleeves of his jumper further, covering his hands and making sweater paws, and crosses his arms across his chest to try and keep warm.The streets are barren and all the shops are all beginning to close due to the late hour and he is just about to give up hope.

Louis walks about two blocks and is just about to turn around and head back home, when he stumbles upon a quaint cream colored building with red trimmed windows. It's a bakery. He checks the hours on the door, and they're still open for thirty more minutes. He goes inside.

The bell above the door chimes as Louis enters and he's instantly hit with the smell of warm vanilla and cinnamon. There is no one else inside and he wonders if anyone is actually working. A fire is crackling away in the fireplace in the corner and Louis is about to head over towards it when he hears a door open behind the counter on his left followed by a voice.

"Hi mate! We're about to close so unfortunately we don't have-" Louis immediately stops listening because he finally looked up to see the person talking and holy shit. This boy is the most beautiful person Louis has even seen. _Ever_. He has a long torso and legs that seem to go on for days and Louis really wants to explore his whole body with his mouth. His long curly hair is currently tied out of his face with a black scarf that’s covered in red flowers.

He is still talking about something but Louis is having a hard time listening because all he can focus on is how cherry-red the boy’s lips are, as if he’s been biting them all day. And already Louis can picture himself spending the rest of his life with this boy and he literally knows nothing about him except that he’s very pretty and most likely enjoys baking and that he’s very pretty.

Now the boy is staring at him with a blank expression on his face, and Louis realizes that he’s probably waiting for him to say something. “Um, what? I’m sorry I zoned out for a second.”

A smile spreads across the boy’s face and, oh my god, is that a dimple? He has dimples and Louis really wants to swim in them. “I just said that since we are about to close we don’t have anything that’s fresh, just what’s left in the case. I hope that’s okay.” His voice is so deep and he talks so slowly, like syrup.

“I actually just came to see if you had any tea? But I guess I could take a muffin or something.”

“Of course. Tea coming right up. Just take a seat anywhere you'd like and I’ll bring it out to you.” The boy props the broom he’s been holding up against the wall and walks through the double doors towards the back. Louis takes a seat in the plush armchair right in front of the fireplace.

He takes off his shoes and places them on the floor near the fire in hopes that they will dry out a little. Louis then brings his legs up in the chair and sits cross-legged. He fishes out his phone from the pocket of his trackies and opens up Snapchat. He sneakily takes a picture of the baker boy who is now heading his way with a mug of tea in one hand and a plate in the other. Louis captions the picture with _hot boy alert!!_ followed by two police siren emojis and sends it to Zayn.

The picture just finishes sending right when the boy reaches him. “Here you are. And I also brought you a banana muffin because they’re my favorite. It has little chocolate chips in it. Would you like some milk or sugar for your tea?”

He leans down to place the mug on the table next to him and Louis notices a sliver of black inked on the boys wrist peeking out from underneath the sleeve of his shirt. Louis briefly wonders if he has any other tattoos. He wants to kiss over each one and listen to the boy talk about them. But Louis quickly dismisses the thought because he doesn’t even know him. He finally looks up at him and their eyes meet. The boy’s eyes are the most beautiful shade of green Louis has ever seen, like moss, but prettier, and he can’t look away. Well, until he remembers he was asked a question.

“Oh, um.” Louis clears his throat awkwardly. “No, thank you. I prefer it black. And thanks for the muffin.”

The boy nods but doesn't move away. Louis feels like he should say something but this boy kind of intimidates him and his brain finds it hard to send words to his mouth, so instead he gives him a weak smile and picks up his tea. He wraps both of his hands around the mug and slowly takes a sip, instantly feeling the warm liquid flow through his veins.

The boy clears his throat softly. “‘m Harry. I've never seen you around before.” Harry. Louis thinks it fits him well.

“Louis. And yeah, I've just moved here about two weeks ago.” Louis replies.

“Nice to meet you, Louis.” He sticks out his arm and Louis reaches out to shake Harry’s hand. Louis has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning because Harry’s hands are huge, practically engulfing Louis’ own, and he’s trying so hard not to think about the amazing things Harry can probably do with those hands. “So this may seem like a strange question, but would you mind if I played some music?” Louis looks up at him with a confused look on his face, and Harry must catch on because he then continues. “Well, I mean, besides the shitty Christmas music already playing. It’s just that no one is ever here this late and I usually play my own music while I close up. So I was just wondering if that would bother you or not?” A slight blush forms on his face as he bites his lip and looks down at his feet. Fuck he is _really_ cute.

“Yeah, mate. ‘s fine with me. I’m sick of Christmas music anyway.”

Harry beams, dimples popping into his cheeks, and practically runs back over to the counter. A few moments later the Christmas music stops playing and is replaced with the soft mellow tones of some hipster music Louis doesn't recognize. He shifts around in the chair to ask who the band is but his words die in this throat because Harry has taken the scarf out of his hair and is currently pulling it up into a bun. _A fucking bun_. Louis can actually feel his knees getting weak and he is so thankful he is sitting down because that is the single hottest thing he has ever witnessed.

Just when Louis’ heart finally starts to beat normally, Harry causes it to speed up again because he is now dancing and singing along to the song that is playing using the broom as a microphone. His voice is beautiful, deep and raspy, and Louis is hopelessly endeared. He opens up Snapchat again, takes a video of him dancing, types _HELP!!_ , and sends it to Zayn.

Louis leans back in his chair, sipping his tea, watching Harry dance around behind the counter, totally oblivious to the show he’s putting on for Louis. He feels his phone vibrate against his leg and he pulls it out of his pocket. He swipes to open the snap he just received; a picture of Zayn with his head in his hand and the caption _does he know ur being a fucking creep._

Louis pouts. He is _not_ being creepy, he’s simply admiring. He places his phone down on the table next to his now empty mug of tea and picks up the muffin. He focuses his eyes back on Harry and picks off a piece of the muffin, popping it in his mouth. He’s got his head thrown back, eyes shut, and he’s shaking his hips while pointing with both hands into the air. Louis can’t help the laugh that escapes him and Harry must have heard because he stops moving and snaps his eyes open.

“Oh my god. I didn't know you were watching me.” Harry says a little out of breath. The same blush he had earlier is creeping back on his cheeks. “I’m so embarrassed.”

Louis laughs again. “Don’t be. I was enjoying it. And your voice is quite lovely.”

“Oh.” Harry bites his lip, blush deepening. “Well, thank you.”

Louis nods before going back to his muffin and Harry gets back to cleaning, unfortunately without the dancing.

Fifteen minutes pass until Harry finishes, letting Louis know he’s locking up. Louis slips his shoes back on and grabs his jumper from where he discarded it over the back of the armchair.

“Would you like a ride home?” Harry asks once Louis reaches him.

“Oh no,” Louis replies, words muffled by the jumper that he’s currently pulling on over his head. “I don’t live very far. Thanks though.”

Harry looks at him skeptically. “Are you sure? I don’t mind. I’m just parked right out back.”

Louis finally agrees, thinking it’s better than walking home and having all his limbs freeze again. And he really doesn't want to leave Harry just yet.

Harry leads him down a short hallway past the toilets to the door leading outside. Once Louis steps out of the building, he glances around the car park before his eyes land on what must be Harry's car. A beat-up red mini van, the paint a little faded.

“Is that yours?” Louis asks him pointing towards the van.

"Sure is." Harry doesn't even glance over, just smiles as he’s locking the door. “She sometimes doesn't like to start when it's cold out and the heater doesn't always work, but she's my baby. I saved up all summer to get her.” Harry's voice is soft and his smile big. He just looks so proud.

"It's a girl?"

“Of course." Harry says around another smile. "Her name's Norma."

Harry then leads Louis over to the van, unlocking the driver’s side for himself and climbing in before leaning across the console to unlock the passengers side door for Louis. Like Harry mentioned earlier, it takes four or five tries to get the car to start. And once it does Harry lets it sit for a couple minutes to warm up before he pulls out of the parking space, Louis telling him the directions to his flat.

Once Harry pulls out onto the main road, Louis can’t stop shivering. It feels as if it’s colder inside the van than it was outside. He assumes that the heater must not be working. Harry must notice because he pulls a blanket out of nowhere and hands it to Louis with a small smile on his face. Louis covers himself up in the blanket and tucks it right underneath his chin, so only his head is left uncovered.

Neither of them say anything during the drive and the silence is comfortable between them and Louis likes that. He knows its crazy, but he likes that he instantly feels comfortable and safe with this boy he only met half an hour ago. Louis wraps the blanket a little tighter around himself and watches as the snow covered street disappears underneath the car.

Louis doesn't realize the van has come to a stop until Harry reaches over and touches his arm. Louis can feel his cold fingertips through the fabric of the blanket. "Hey, we're here."

Louis untangles himself from the blanket and gives it back to Harry who folds it into a neat little square before placing in on the bench seat in the back. He opens the door and hops out, the snow crunching underneath his feet. He turns around to face Harry before closing the door. "Thanks for the ride."

"'s no problem. I'm just glad Norma here-" He pauses for a second to rub his hand along the dashboard. "-decided to start fairly quickly. She must like you."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on older women."

Harry barks out a laugh which must take him by surprise because his eyes widen and he smacks his hand over his mouth. Louis didn't think he was that funny, but the sound of Harry's laugh warms him to his core and for a brief second it doesn't feel like it's in the sub-zero temperatures.

Harry finally gets his laughter under control before saying, "Anyways, it was nice to meet you Louis. I hope you have a nice night."

"Likewise, Curly."

Harry beams at the nickname as Louis shuts the door and he waves before driving off. He watches Harry until he takes a right turn at the next intersection.

Louis makes his way up the fire escape, almost slipping twice. He makes a mental note to ask Mrs. Hudson if she has any ice salt to sprinkle on the stairs. His numb fingers dig around in his pocket for his keys before pulling them out and unlocking his door.

He really needs to get his heating turned on because just like Harry's van, it's not any warmer inside than outside. He also really needs to set up his bed because sleeping on the cold hardwood floors is not the most comfortable thing in the world.

He sheds his shoes and one of his jumpers and collects the few blankets and pillows that are strewn across his flat. He's having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he makes a little bed in the corner of the living room. He didn't realize how tired he was and it's not even that late.

Louis lays down, pulls the blankets over himself, and his eyes fall shut easily. It's not long before he's lulled into sleep, and his thoughts are definitely not filled with big smiles and green eyes.

\--

Louis wakes up far too early with a grumbling stomach. He groans and rolls over on his side, squeezing his eyes shut trying to fall back asleep. He gives up after only a few minutes, kicking the blankets off him and stumbling into the kitchen in search of food.

The only things he has in his kitchen are an unopened loaf of bread, half a box of cereal, some spoiled milk, three bottles of beer, and two apples. He’s not even sure how he got the apples since he doesn't even like fruit. None of that sounds very appealing, and he should probably throw out the spoiled milk, but his stomach grumbles again and he just points to it and tells it to shut up.

He makes his way to the bathroom and turns on the water in the shower to allow it to warm up while he brushes his teeth. He rinses out his mouth and eventually strips down before stepping in the shower. The hot water stings a little against his cold skin, but it’s the perfect temperature.

Louis is hesitant to step out of the warm shower but the water is slowly starting to lose it’s warmth. He towels off as his stomach growls yet again and he decides that he should probably find somewhere to get some good, then an idea slips into his head.

He quickly gets dressed before heading down the stairs that leads down to the flower shop below his flat.

“G’morning Mrs. Hudson!” Louis greets as he enters the store.

“Morning, Louis dear.” Mrs. Hudson chirps from behind the front register where she is currently working on a flower arrangement with big blue and white flowers. “How are you?”

“‘m great thanks.” Louis answers. “I was just going to pop over to that bakery down the road, would you like anything?”

Mrs. Hudson looks absolutely delighted. “Would you mind picking me up one of those cream cheese danishes? They are just to die for!”

“Sure thing. Be back in a few!” Louis pulls the hood of his hoodie over his head and steps out through the front door. The snow seems to have stopped over night, leaving everything covered in a fluffy white blanket. It’s not any less cold though, and Louis really needs to invest in a proper winter coat.

There are more people out and about this morning than there were last night. Cars slowly driving by on their way to work or to visit family. A few children building a snowman at the park while their parents supervise and sip hot cocoa. Shoppers rushing in and out of the stores with bags full of last minute Christmas gifts.

When Louis finally reaches the bakery he instantly feels warmer and his heart swells, which is completely ridiculous, and he tries his best to ignore the feeling.

As soon as he steps inside, he notices it's definitely more popular during breakfast. Every table is taken and there's a short queue formed.

Louis can't help the sinking feeling he gets when he doesn't see a head of curls working behind the counter. He sighs and takes his own place in the queue.

"Hi!" The woman behind the counter greets once Louis makes his way to the front of the line. "What can I get for you, love?"

"Um, I was actually wondering if Harry is working?" Louis mumbles helplessly.

The lady frowns. "I'm sorry dear. I'm afraid Harry isn't working today. Can I still get you anything?"

Louis tells the lady his order, and of course they don't have any of the banana muffins with the chocolate chips because Harry is the only one who makes them. Sadly, he has to go with a boring blueberry instead. This whole bakery visit was a complete bust.

He drinks the entirety of his large to-go cup of tea before he's even halfway home and only takes a few measly bites of the blueberry muffin before tossing it in a bin near the park.

He returns to the flower shop, handing Mrs. Hudson her pastry and her cup of tea, also reminding her to get the heating turned on in his flat. Louis heads up the stairs, curls up on his pile of blankets and pillows, and immediately falls asleep.

\--

There is a loud banging.

"Shut up." Louis grumbles in his sleep.

The banging continues.

Louis reluctantly opens his eyes and realizes that the banging is someone knocking on the door that leads to the flower shop. It's probably Mrs. Hudson stopping by to let him know the heating has been turned on because he's absolutely sweltering under his five blankets.

He gets up, attempts to flatten his hair back down where it's sticking up in the back, and opens the door.

"Thanks for getting the heating-" Louis' words die in his throat because that is definitely not Mrs. Hudson standing in his doorway. It's Harry. And he's holding flowers. Louis slams the door and runs to the bathroom.

He looks in the mirror and wow, he looks awful. He’s a little sweaty from being under all those blankets, his cheeks red, and his hair is still a mess. He tries his best to fix his fringe, but it's still not cooperating, and he sighs in exasperation before giving up entirely. He trades his dirty trackies - that he has been wearing for three days straight - for his favorite pair of black skinny jeans.

He takes a couple of deep breaths before opening the door again and luckily Harry is still standing there.

"Hi." Louis says timidly, biting his lip.

"Hi." Harry says back. "You slammed the door in my face."

Louis looks anywhere but at Harry, which is really quite hard because he's _very_ pretty. And he has his hair in that _stupid_ bun again. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting you."

"I know it's a little weird me showing up here with us just meeting yesterday. But I stopped by the bakery this morning and Barbara said you were looking for me." Louis finally lets his eyes meet Harry's because he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "So since I happen to know where you live, I thought I would just stop by."

"And then I met Mrs. Hudson, she is such a lovely lady, and she let me help her with an arrangement she was making for a wedding! It was so much fun, Louis. Oh, and she gave me these.” Harry holds out his hand that’s holding a tall stalk of simple white flowers. “They’re tuberoses.” He leans a little closer to Louis, his voice getting deeper - which Louis didn't think was even possible. “They mean pleasure.”

Louis feels his face flush and he can’t do anything but stare. Who even is this boy?

Harry clears his throat. “So do you have a vase or something we can put them in?”

Louis blinks. Right, flowers. Okay. He steps aside and holds the door open so Harry can walk in. “I only have mugs. Will that do?” Harry nods. “Sorry this place is a complete tip. Just try and ignore the mess.”

Harry walks around to the kitchen and goes straight to the cabinet that holds all of Louis’ mugs, like he’s been there a million times. “That’s alright, Louis. You’re a growing boy. Of course your place is going to be a mess.”

“Excuse you, but I am a man.” Louis puffs out his chest to emphasize. “So is your place messy as well?”

“No, absolutely not. It’s in pristine condition and everything has its place.” Louis rolls his eyes at that because _of course._

He watches as Harry fills up the mug with water from the sink. The mug isn't tall enough for the long stems, so Harry has to prop them up against the wall. He steps back and smiles fondly at the flowers before turning back towards Louis. His smiles falters when his eyes scan the room. “Where is all your furniture?”

Louis shrugs. “I uh, don’t have any.”

"Why are there so many boxes? Have you not unpacked yet? I thought you said you have lived here for a couple weeks." Harry's whole face softens when he spots Louis' makeshift bed in the corner of the room. "Oh, Louis. Have you been sleeping here, do you not have a bed?"

Louis shuffles his feet and looks down at the hardwood floor, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I have a bed, 's just not put together. I've just been too lazy to unpack I guess."

"Well then," Harry says clapping his hands together. "I guess I picked the perfect time to come over." When Louis looks confused, Harry continues."I'm going to help you unpack! My mate Liam works at this great little sandwich shop and we can get him to deliver. It'll be fun!"

\--

Harry was right. The sandwiches from Liam's place are amazing. Liam stayed and chatted for a bit and he seems like a pretty cool lad. He's like a big muscly teddy bear with brown puppy dog eyes.

Harry plugs up his phone and plays what sounds like the same music he was playing at the bakery last night. The Black Keys, Arctic Monkeys, The Kooks, some of Harry’s favorite bands. Bands Louis hasn’t even heard of, but somehow they just seem to fit Harry.

"You have any plans for Christmas?" Harry asks while unpacking a box of towels and folding them neatly before placing them in the cabinet outside the bathroom.

"Yeah. My birthday is the day before, so I was going to drive home and stay a couple days.

See my little sisters and my brother. Also me mum and stepdad."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Five." Louis states.

"Wow, big family. I only have one older sister, Gemma. She lives in Manchester right now for uni, but she'll be coming home in a couple days for Christmas."

They continue to chat easily while they finish unpacking, exchanging stories and small smiles.

\--

The next week before Louis leaves for Doncaster passes by in a blur of snow and Harry. Ever since Harry came over to help Louis set up his flat, they have been spending every waking minute together.

Either watching movies or playing FIFA - which Harry is terrible at, but Louis usually lets him win - at Louis' flat. Or Louis curled up in the chair by the fireplace with endless cups of tea while Harry works.

Louis starts to think that Mrs. Hudson likes Harry more than him. Every time he comes over to Louis', he makes sure to stop by the flower shop bringing her favorite pastries from the bakery and helping her with whatever current arrangement she is working on. She offers to pay him for his help, but he just brushes it off saying that he does it just because he enjoys it.

They also take walks through the park near Louis' flat when the snow decides to let up. They pass time by having snowball fights and making snow angels, sharing a thermos of Harry's signature peppermint hot chocolate.

Harry even helps him pick out Christmas gifts for his sisters - who knew Harry knew so much about makeup - finds the perfect toys for his brother, a nice spa set for his mum, and some miscellaneous football items for his stepdad. Harry hasn’t even met his family and he found more perfect gifts than Louis ever could.

Louis has never felt more comfortable being himself around someone, not even Zayn.  And Zayn is getting pretty annoyed with the daily texts Louis sends him about Harry. He even threatened to end their friendship if he has to hear one more thing about how pink his lips are or how cute he looks with red cheeks from the cold and his curls poking out from underneath his beanie. Zayn just doesn't understand.

Louis can't remember the last time he was this happy and it's all because of Harry and they've only known each other for seven days. He is completely enamored.

Now it's far too early to be awake, and on his birthday no less, and Louis’ on a packed train heading to his mum's house. He's got his headphones in and his head pressed up against the cold window watching the snow covered trees pass by when he feels his phone vibrate against his leg.

It’s a text message from Harry - and really Louis shouldn't be surprised that he’s awake at the arse crack of dawn - who Louis put in his phone as ‘Curly’.

 _Happy happy birthday Lou!!!!_ Followed by a cake emoji and two balloon emojis. _I hope you have the best day and a happy xmas!! Tell your mum I said hi! .x_

Louis bites his lip to try and stop the giant grin from breaking out across his face, but it doesn't work. He can’t help it. Harry always makes him smile.

He types out a reply _thank you darling !!_ and sends it off to Harry. Not even a second later he gets a reply filled with just smiley face emojis.

Louis knows he most likely looks like an idiot grinning to himself on the train, but he just can’t bring himself to care.

\--

When Louis arrives at home he's greeted with warm food and even warmer hugs.

He eats lunch with his family and it's so nice to eat his mum's cooking again. After dinner his step dad brings out his birthday cake while the rest of them sing happy birthday, it’s awful but Louis can’t stop smiling. Once they've finished, Louis helps his mum with the washing up. He fills her in on everything that's happened since they last saw each other. He tells her about his new flat and how much he enjoys it. He doesn't mention Harry though, doesn't want to give her any false hope that it might be something it's not. He also doesn't want to give himself any false hope. But with her being a mother, she knows something is up, she knows there's someone there that's making him so happy, but she doesn't press and Louis mentally thanks her for that.

He plays with the younger set of twins after he's finished the dishes before heading up to his room for a much needed nap. He trudges up the stairs, avoiding the one creaky spot on instinct, and heads down the hallway towards his childhood room. He opens the door and everything is still exactly the same- football posters and trophies along the wall, the same awful red duvet with the hole in the corner from when Zayn spent the night and they were smoking out the window with the duvet wrapped around them because it was bloody freezing. But when Louis tried to light his cigarette he got the lighter at little too close to the duvet and burnt a hole right through it. He’s never seen his mum as angry as she was that night. He shivers just thinking about it.

Louis toes off his vans and bundles himself underneath the covers with all his clothes still on because he’s way too tired to even think about taking them off. He’s right on the edge of sleep when his phone dings from where he placed it on the night stand. He shoves his face into the pillow and groans before reaching out to grab it. He slides his finger across the screen to unlock the new text from Zayn.

_happy bday bro miss u. u spending the day with those luscious curls??_

Louis smiles before typing out his reply. _thanks !! nope i went to visit my mummy like a good boy !_

_i’m so proud! have a happy christmas and u better come visit me soon!_

_i will i will ! love you z_

_ don’t tell harry that _

Louis rolls his eyes _fuck you_

_don’t tell harry that either!_

Louis hates Zayn. He really, really does. okay goodbye zayn ! And Louis can practically hear his laugh from there.

\--

The next couple of days at home are great. Louis has really missed his family. They exchange gifts Christmas morning, all of them loving the gifts from him. His mum got him a proper winter coat, and Louis didn't know he could be so excited over a coat.

Before he knows it he’s giving goodbye hugs with tears in his eyes and climbing into his stepdad’s car to ride to the train station. He sleeps the whole train ride back almost missing his stop.

He grabs his bags from the overhead compartment and hops off the train. The first things he notices is Harry leaned up against the brick wall right next to the exit. He’s got on a black hoodie zipped up halfway and the hood pulled up over his head, his curls barely peeking out, and a long coat with vertical black and grey stripes over it which makes his body seem twice as long. He looks incredible. Louis didn't realize just how much he had missed him until now.

Louis starts walking towards him and Harry instantly lights up when he sees him, smiling with his dimples on full force.

“Welcome home, Lou!” He says, pulling Louis in for a hug, which, okay. It’s nice. Harry’s warm and smells amazing, Louis can’t help but nuzzle into the crook of his neck and then frown when Harry pulls away far too quickly.

“Nice coat.”

Harry beams and spins in circle, showing off the coat. “Thanks! Gems got it for me for Christmas! Isn't it great?”

Louis nods. “Haz, you know you didn't have to come pick me up right?”

“Don’t be silly, Louis. Of course I was gonna pick you up. How else would you get home?” Louis shrugs and is about to tell him he was just planning on walking before Harry continues, his voice softer than before. “Louis, please don’t tell me you were going to walk. It’s freezing out here! You could have gotten a cold! Now come on, Norma is waiting. She is very excited to see you.”

\--

When they arrive back at his flat, Louis takes his keys out of the front pocket of his bag and unlocks the door. He holds the door open for Harry and follows him inside, shutting the door behind them. Once he looks up he freezes in place.

"Harry." Louis drawls.

"Happy birthday Louis! Slash-" he makes a slash with his hand "-happy Christmas!" Harry says excitedly.

"Harry."

"It was my idea and I picked it out! It wasn't too expensive and Mrs. Hudson chipped in as well."

Louis still hasn't looked at Harry. He can't take his off of the bright red couch sitting in his living room. "Harry."

"I thought it could add some color to the place, because everything is so-" he waves his hand around the room "brown. Plus it's really comfy!"

Still all Louis can manage to say is, "Harry."

"Will you please say something other than my name?" Harry pleads.

Louis finally forces his eyes off the couch and over to Harry. He has an odd expression on his face, it looks like a cross between pain and excitement. "You didn't have to get me a bloody couch." It comes out a little more harsh than he means it to.

Harry sighs. "You need furniture, Lou. And frankly, I was getting pretty tired of sitting on the floor to watch movies. So it's a little bit for me as well."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Hey, that's okay! Just you spending time with me is all I need." Harry tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Now let's break in this new couch and let me beat you in FIFA!"

Of course Louis won the first two rounds, but he ended up letting Harry win the third because he wouldn't stop pouting, which is probably the cutest thing Louis has ever seen.

Afterwards they curled up on the new sofa - which actually is quite comfortable - with mugs of Harry’s peppermint hot chocolate and bowls of ice cream and watched New Year’s Eve they found playing on the telly which Harry fell asleep during the middle of.

Louis had grabbed a couple blankets out of the airing cupboard and laid them over Harry as well as placing a pillow underneath his head before flicking off the lights and heading to bed himself.

Now, he’s stumbling his way out of his bedroom towards the kitchen to make himself some tea and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his palm, when he notices that Harry is gone. The blankets are neatly folded and sitting with the pillow in the middle of the couch and a folded piece of paper perched on top. Louis wanders over, unfolds the paper, and reads over Harry’s neat writing.

_Lou_

_So sorry for falling asleep on you last night, but thanks so much for the blankets._

_I had to run to work the morning shift at the bakery._

_You should stop by, I’ll save you a muffin. Or two._

_Haz .x_

Louis opts out of making his own tea, deciding to grab one at the bakery instead.

\--

Louis shakes out the snow from his hair as soon as he steps inside the bakery. He hears Harry’s deep voice, tinged with fondness, drifting towards him.

“Did Santa get you that for Christmas?” He’s crouched down in front of the register talking to a little girl with pigtails who is currently holding a stuffed giraffe with a Christmas hat on it’s head.

The girl just nods in response. When her mum walks to set their things on a nearby table, Harry hands her two chocolate chip biscuits and brings a finger up in front of his lips. “Let’s keep this our little secret okay?”

The little girl giggles and blushes, hiding her face behind her giraffe, before running off to her mum.

Louis’ heart melts. He is so, so smitten with this boy.

Harry stands and smiles when he sees Louis still standing by the door. “Morning sunshine.” He walks behind the counter and pushes a plate with two muffins and a cup of tea towards Louis.

“You’re amazing.” Louis tells him and Harry winks.

“Lou,” Harry says right as Louis takes a bite of his muffin. “I really am sorry for falling asleep last night. And then leaving you this morning. I completely forgot that I had to work the morning shift.”

Louis talks around his mouthful of muffin. “Harry, I’m not like mad at you or anything. ‘s fine.”

Harry smiles but still looks a little unsure and Louis has to step out of the way to let him take the orders of the people that have queued up behind him.

He takes a seat in his normal armchair in the corner. Luckily it’s still available with the small crowd that’s already here this early in the morning. Well, it’s nine, but that’s unseen territory to Louis.

Harry makes his way over about thirty minutes later and slumps down in the chair across from Louis. “So, Liam invited us to hang out tonight, and I suggested mini golf.”

“Are mini golf places even open during the winter?”

Harry looks offended. “Of course they are _Lewis_. Plus it’s Tuesday and Tuesdays are all you can golf nights, so it’s half price. It’ll be fun!”

Louis takes a long sip of his tea and looks at Harry over the top of his cup. “Okay.”

Harry jumps up out of the chair and claps his hands excitedly. “I gotta text Liam and tell him the good news!”

\--

“Pick up your balls, lads.”

Louis stops in his tracks when he hears what Liam just said and Harry has to bite his lip to hold in his laughter. “Oh my God, I didn't mean it like that. You two are so immature.”

Louis and Harry both burst into laughter as they pick out their colored golf balls. Of course Harry goes with the bright pink one, Louis choosing blue, and Liam picks green.

They make their way over to the first hole and it’s bloody freezing. Louis pulls his jacket tighter around him. Why did he let Harry talk him into this?

They decided to play by age, youngest to oldest, so Harry is up first. He lines up his putter with his ball on the ground and wiggles his bum causing Louis to giggle. Harry looks up at him and winks. Louis wishes he wouldn't do that.

Harry’s got on a long tan coat that’s lined with fur that just looks really expensive paired with a red and blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He looks like the definition of winter with his curls and red cheeks, and Louis really wants to bundle under his coat with him.

It turns out that Liam is really good at mini golf and Louis doesn't like to lose, so he tries to up his game which only makes him even worse. And then there’s Harry, who is pretty much hopeless, but still seems to be having the time of his life. They've played through almost all the holes when it starts snowing hard. Thick white snowflakes swirling and falling to the ground.

Liam mutters a “fuck this, I’m winning anyway,” and runs off towards the building. Louis turns to Harry who just shrugs before taking Louis’ hand in his own and pulling him towards the building as well. Harry’s clumsy big feet keep slipping on the snow that has already stuck to the ground, so Louis just tightens his grip around Harry’s fingers to keep him from falling.

Louis can’t stop laughing. He’s not sure why, because being cold and wet from the snow is not the most pleasant experience, but Harry is right there next to him laughing uncontrollably as well.

When they make it underneath the awning of the building, Harry slips on the ice that’s on the sidewalk and falls right into Louis’ arms, their faces inches apart, and neither one of them are laughing anymore.

Louis is rendered speechless by just how beautiful Harry is. His nose and cheeks are red from the cold, his lips a little bitten from the chilly wind. There are a few curls sticking out from underneath his beanie that are curling around his ears and there’s snow in his eyelashes. Louis wants to kiss him. Louis really wants to kiss him.

He leans forward a little, bringing their faces even closer together, and he hears Harry’s breath hitch. But before anything can happen Liam interrupts.

“Let’s go boys, it’s fucking freezing and I don’t really want to get stuck here.”

Louis groans and reluctantly lets Harry out of his arms.

All three of them walk in silence to Harry’s van, Liam giving them both confused looks. Luckily Norma’s heater decides to work tonight.

Harry drops Liam off first since he lives the closest, each of them waving their goodbyes. The ride is tense after that, neither of them saying a word. Louis just looks out his window watching the snow float through the air and towards ground.

Harry pulls up in front of Louis’ flat and Louis reaches for the door handle, but not before looking over at Harry. His eyes are locked straight ahead and he’s got a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

“G’night Harry. I had a really good time.”

Harry gives him a small, tight smile without looking away from whatever he’s focused his eyes on. Louis sighs as he gets out of the van and Harry’s already pulling away from the curb before he’s even got the door shut.

Louis climbs into bed without changing his clothes and has a restless night of sleep filled with thoughts of how he’s totally fucked everything up.

\--

Things go back to normal the very next day, Harry calling him in the morning asking him to hang out that night, neither of them mentioning the Almost Kissing Incident.

Louis is so glad that there isn't any awkwardness between them. And Harry seemed to have wanted it just as much as Louis did in that moment. But then again why would he? Harry is perfect in every single way and could have absolutely anyone.

He's way out of Louis' league anyway. And probably straight.

Now it's the day before New Year's Eve, Harry is sprawled out across Louis' couch flipping through the channels on the telly, while Louis makes them both cheese toasties.

"What are you planning on doing for New Years?" Harry asks while Louis tries his hardest not to burn the toasties. It's not going all that well.

Louis shrugs. “I've got nothing planned. Why?"

"Well I think you should come to this party with me." Harry gets up off the couch and makes his way into the kitchen. "My mate Niall has this awesome party every year at his parent’s place. Because they always go back to Ireland for New Years and they're super loaded and have this huge house in the middle of nowhere." Louis is having a really hard time listening to what Harry is saying and trying to make these damn toasties. Harry must notice because he pushed Louis out of the way and takes over for him. "And he always saves one of the bedrooms for me to stay the night in just in case I drink too much, so you can just kip with me if you'd like. You know, there's a uh, a couch in there so I could sleep on that and you could have the bed..." His voice trails off and he places their food on the plates that Louis had set out earlier.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds like fun."

Harry smiles as he hands Louis his plate. "You'll love Niall, he's a right laugh. And Liam is going to be there too."

Louis nods as he brings his food into the living room with Harry following behind. They curl up under blankets and watch shitty television until Harry has to leave for work.

\--

“Please, Zee. I’ll love you forever.”

As soon as Harry left, Louis got Zayn on the phone and is now trying to convince him to come to the New Year’s party with him.

“You should love me forever anyway.” Zayn’s voice rumbles through the phone.

“I do, babe, of course I do.” Louis plops down on his bed.  “It’s not like you have any other plans. And you can finally meet Harry.”

“How do you know I don’t have other plans?”

“Because I’ve known you my whole life, Zayn. You only have plans if they are with me. So please come. I miss you. And I”ll even pay for your train ticket. Please.” Louis pleads.

Zayn sighs. “Well I guess it would be nice to finally meet the lad you've been obsessing over for weeks.”

“I haven’t been obsess-”

“Yes you have.” Zayn cuts him off mid sentence. “But I’ll come, because for some strange reason I miss your dumb arse. Now buy me that ticket then text me the details.” And then Louis hears the click of Zayn hanging up.

He can't fight the grin that spreads across his face as he pulls up the ticket website on his phone.

\--

The next day, Louis asks Harry if he can take him to the train station to pick up Zayn, and Harry does so gladly.

Once they're waiting on the platform, Louis is bouncing with excitement. Also the cold, because it's below freezing, but mainly excitement. It hasn't even been a month since he last saw Zayn, but Louis has missed him a whole hell of a lot. Having spent almost every waking minute with him when they were younger and then living together all throughout uni and then a year after, it's a little hard to go without him even for this short amount of time.

Louis hears the train approaching and peers down the track to watch it travel up towards the platform.

"He's here!" He chirps excitedly, glancing up at Harry.

Harry gives him a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, Lou." He says lowly. Louis frowns and is about to ask him what's wrong, but then the train doors are sliding open and the passengers are stumbling out.

Of course Zayn is one of the very last people to step off. His hair has gotten longer, swooping down his neck, and he's wearing his signature leather jacket with a bright red jumper underneath, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Zaynie!” Louis squeals as he run towards him and envelops him in a tight hug. "You look good!"

"You too, babe. You look - happy." Zayn lets his bag fall off his shoulder and onto the ground as he wraps his arms around Louis returning his hug. "And now I know why. That must be Harry. He's quite fit." He says looking over to where Harry is standing awkwardly watching them a few feet away.

An uneasy feeling churns in Louis' stomach when he sees the look on Harry's face. He looks uncomfortable, like he doesn't want to be here. Louis brushes it off, thinking it has to do with the cold weather because Harry was perfectly fine this morning. He turns his attention back to Zayn. "Yeah thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Well are you going to introduce us or what?"

Louis nods and grabs ahold of Zayn's arm to drag him over towards Harry. "Harry this is Zayn. And Zayn this is Harry." He uses his right arm to motion between the two. He notices Harry's eyes are locked onto where Louis still has a grip on Zayn's arm. He immediately drops his arm.

Zayn sticks out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry. Lou here never stops talking about you."

Harry steps forward and bypasses Zayn's hand and pulls him into a hug instead, which is surprising since Harry's been grumpy since they got here. Zayn seems to be a little surprised by it as well but he hugs him back nonetheless. "It's nice to meet you too, Zayn. Louis speaks very highly of you. You two must be very close."

Zayn smirks. "Yeah you could say that." And Harry frowns.

"Alright, lads." Louis says clapping his hands together. "As heartwarming as this introduction is, it's not quite warm enough because I'm about to freeze my balls off. So let's finish this up at my place, yeah?"

Luckily Harry got a parking space pretty close so they don't have to walk too far. The three of them get inside Norma and make their way back to Louis' flat.

Louis points Zayn in the direction of his room as soon as they get to his flat, so Zayn can drop off his bag. Louis goes into the kitchen to make them all some tea and Harry follows.

"So I thought you and Zayn were just mates." Harry says peeling open a banana from the bowl on the counter. When did Louis get bananas?

"We are."

"Well you've been all over him since he got here. Seems to me like you two are more than mates."

Louis barks out a laugh which just makes Harry look offended. "You think me and Zayn are dating or something?" Harry bites his lip but doesn't say anything, so Louis continues. "Look, I'm not going to lie, Zayn's attractive, _anyone_ can see that, but he's my best friend and I missed him. That's all."

Harry takes another bite of his banana. "Okay."

"Why? You jealous or something?"

Harry's eyes widen. "What? No. Of course not. I'm - I was just curious."

Louis finishes up their teas and Harry takes his to go so he can head back home to get ready for the party tonight.

Zayn is currently in the shower while Louis is standing in front of the mirror trying to get his fucking hair to fucking cooperate, but is failing miserably.

Louis sighs. "Quiff or no quiff, Zee?"

"Well how does Harry like it?" Zayn shouts over the running water from the shower.

"I don't know. He did mention once that he likes it softer without too much product in it."

“Then go with that.” Zayn says after shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. Louis hands him a towel. “With your swoopy fringe. I’ll help you.”

“Okay. But why am I doing this for Harry’s benefit? It’s not like I’m going to get laid tonight or anything.”

Zayn finishes drying off and wraps the towel around his waist. “Yes you are.”

“What do you mean? Harry’s not even into me.” Louis looks down into the sink so Zayn won’t see the hurt expression on his face.

“Bro,” Zayn steps closer to Louis and places his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “He was jealous of me, thought we were a couple.”

“What? Did he ask you about that too?”

Zayn chuckles. “No, and he didn’t need to. I can tell by the way he looks at you. And he hated me the second I stepped off the train and you gave me that hug. The boy is crazy about you.”

Louis runs his hand through his fringe trying to get it to lay right. “You’re just saying that.”

“Lou, you know me. I would never just say something like that.” Zayn reaches up and fixes Louis’ fringe for him.

Louis smiles. “Well then, what should I wear?”

“All black. You look hot in all black.” Zayn walks into Louis’ bedroom and heads straight for the closet. “And you should wear that low cut shirt you have that shows off your collarbones. Harry won’t be able to resist you.”

\--

At half past eight there’s a knock on Louis’ front door. He opens it and there’s Harry standing in all his handsome glory.

“Hey, Lou! Are you -” His voice and smile fades as his eyes rake over Louis’ body. “Wow, you look, um, good.”

“Thanks, Haz. So do you.” Louis beams. “But what’s with the hat? Is this party going to be on your farm?” Louis pinches the edge of Harry’s black wide brimmed hat.

Harry sticks out his lower lip in a pout and is about to say something but before he can, Zayn comes up behind Louis and smacks him on his arse. “I told you.” He whispers in Louis’ ear before grabbing his coat off the hook by the door and stepping around them out the door.

Louis can see Harry’s frown out of the corner of his eye. “Not helping Zayn!” And then he hears Zayn’s laugh coming from where he’s already halfway down the fire escape. He turns back to Harry. “Ready, love?”

\--

Harry was right, Niall’s parents literally live in the middle of nowhere. It takes them an hour and a half to get there, and then it seems to take ten minutes just to get up the insanely long driveway.

He hears the music before he sees the house, even from inside the car. Louis gasps once it comes comes into view. It's massive, definitely the biggest house he has ever seen. Every single window is lit up from the inside and the Christmas lights hanging off the roof twinkling against the night sky.

There's several people bundled up and sitting together on the chairs on the front porch, smoking cigarettes, while the other partygoers shuffle inside to get out of the cold.

When they finally reach the end of the driveway, it's already packed with cars, all of them looking very expensive. Harry pulls up into the grass and parks behind a black Porsche.

"Wow, Norma looks even more like an old lady with all these fancy cars around."

"Hey!" Harry says, whipping his head around to look at Louis. "Do not be rude to Norma. She is very sensitive. It's okay baby, he didn't mean it." He rubs his hands along the steering wheel affectionately. "Did you Louis?" He looks at Louis straight in the eye while nodding his head toward the dashboard.

Louis reaches forward and pats the dashboard. "Of course I didn't mean it, Norma. You know I have a weakness for older women." He wiggles his eyebrows at Harry causing him to giggle. Wow, he has a crush on an idiot.

Louis can't seem to take his eyes off of Harry. The Christmas lights are making his eyes sparkle and his dimples have been on show all night. His hair looks even more curly than normal and Louis' hands are itching to reach out to tangle his fingers in it, pull him forward and press their cold and chapped lips together. It's truly amazing how much time a day Louis wastes by thinking about kissing Harry. His lips are so plump and an obscene shade of red. Louis feels victimized.

"Well I'm going to go inside and get drunk. You two feel free to join me when you're done drooling over each other." Zayn's voice comes from the backseat. Oh yeah, Zayn is here. And there's a New Year's party going on. Right.

The three of them walk in through the front door and the house looks even bigger on the inside. There is a room to their left which seems to be the living room - if the couches and the television that's playing the pre-countdown in London is anything to go by - filled wall to wall with people. Straight ahead there's a split staircase that leads to the upper level with garland and lights wrapped around the banisters that's filling the room with a soft glow. Laughter bounces off every surface mixing with the steady bass of the music.

"Holy shit." Louis says.

Harry laughs at that. "I told you. Niall's parties are legendary. People come from literally all over. And I bet he doesn't even know half of them."

"Harry!" Shouts a voice from over the music. Louis looks towards where it came from and sees a shock of blonde hair bobbing through the thick crowd with two red cups held over their head.

"Ni!" Harry shouts back as soon as the blonde fully appears out of the crowd in front of them. "Guys, this is my best friend in the entire world, Niall Horan. And Niall this is-"

"Louis!" Niall steps forward and pulls Louis into his arms giving him a tight hug. A little bit of beer sloshes out of one of the cups in Niall's hand onto the back Louis' shirt. "I just feel like I know you already because Harry talks about you all the fucking time."

Louis grins and looks over at Harry who is biting his lip and staring at his feet. "Well I hope he says good things about me."

"Oh yeah. " Niall chuckles. " _All_ good things. Like the things he wants to do to-"

"Okay!" Harry interrupts Niall. "Niall is clearly already drunk."

"No 'm not. I've only had two beers."

"He's quite the lightweight, Niall is." Harry continues.

"I'm Irish! You're the lightweight, Styles."

"So I'm just going to go get him to sit down and drink some water so he doesn't pass out. You two just mingle and have fun and I’ll find you in a bit.” Harry grabs Niall by the arm and pulls him into the living room.

Louis turns to Zayn. “Well _that_ was weird.”

“It was.” Zayn agrees. “Now, I’m guessing the kitchen is where the booze is and that’s what I want so, do you want anything?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, don’t want to drink too much tonight.”

They start walking back to where they hope this kitchen is, passing through dancing bodies with New Year’s hats perched on their heads and red cups of alcohol in their hands.

“How come?”

Louis shrugs. “Just want to remember the night I guess.”

“Right. Cause you’re going to bang Harry.”

“I’m not going to bang Harry!” Louis says a little too loudly and the people closest to them turn and look as they pass by.

“Is Harry going to bang you then?” Zayn asks.

They finally make it to the kitchen where there are several different kegs on one counter, and bottles of hard liquor and shot glasses lined up on another. Zayn grabs one of the plastic red cups from the stack and fills it up with beer from the keg in the middle.

“No one is banging anyone!”

Zayn takes a sip of his beer. “Well that’s no fun.”

“Fuck off, Zayn.”

“That I can do.” Zayn gives him a little salute before making his way out of the kitchen, passing Harry who is on his way in. Zayn throws him a thumbs up.

“Didja get Niall all sorted then?” Louis asks Harry while he reaches for his own cup. Might as well drink a little something to loosen him up. He fills one up for Harry as well.

“What? _Oh!_ Yes, yes I did. He is fine thank you.” Louis hands him his drink. “Would you maybe wanna dance with me, Lou?”

“I’m not the best dancer in the world.”

“That’s okay! I can help you! Come on, finish your drink and let’s go!”

He follows Harry into the living room where the music must be coming from because it gets louder as the walk in. There’s a few people in the middle of the room drunkenly dancing off beat, but for the most part everyone else is either standing or sitting in little groups talking amongst themselves.

Harry takes him out into the middle of the dancing group and presses his chest against Louis’ back and places his hands on his hips. Harry slowly starts to sway along to the music, but Louis is frozen in place. This is the closest he’s ever been to Harry and he’s not quite sure how to react to it, his head is swimming and his throat is dry.

Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose and tries to block out everyone else and zeros in on the music, just focusing on him and Harry. He thinks it feels quite nice actually, to be this close to Harry, with his big hands on his hips, a firm but soft grip, his solid chest against Louis’ back and his curls tickling his ear. He finally starts to relax into it and leans back into him, relishing at the feeling of Harry’s body against his own. Louis begins to move his hips along with Harry and he feels Harry’s grip tighten just a fraction on his waist.

After just two more songs Harry steps away and pushes Louis down onto the now empty couch before heading back to the kitchen to fetch them more drinks.

\--

He hasn't had much to drink, just enough to make everything feel warm and soft, kind of like the boy currently pressed up against his side.

Louis glances around the room and thinks that even though there is a couple leaning against the wall, a little too close to him, very heatedly making out, and he can hear the faint sounds of someone throwing up in the kitchen sink, and that the whole house smells of sweat and stale alcohol, there is no other place he'd rather be than on this couch with Harry curled into his side.

"'m sleepy, Lou." Harry mumbles.

Louis reaches up to finally run his fingers through Harry's hair, it's even softer than it looks and Harry makes a pleased sound and leans into the touch. "Let's go to sleep then love."

Harry shakes his head. "But it's only ten more minutes till midnight."

"We don't have to stay down here for that though." Louis tells him. "Once we get up to the room and get settled it will be about time."

"Okay then."

Louis gets up from the couch and grabs Harry's hands pulling him up as well. "Lead the way, Curly. I don't know where the room is."

He follows Harry up the packed staircase, squeezing his way through the flock of people. Once they reach the landing Harry takes a right and starts to go up another flight of stairs. Jesus, how many stories does this house have?

There's less people on this level, just a few people sitting on the floor outside of an open doorway. Passing by them, Louis glances into the room and there's a couple more people inside.

Harry stops in front of the last door on the left and opens it. He flicks on the light as they step inside and it's a fairly large room with a bed in the middle, a couch against the far wall and a fuzzy leopard print rug on the floor.

Harry must notice Louis staring at it because he says, "I always pick this room because I like the rug. And like I said there's a couch over there that I can sleep on and you can take the bed."

"Haz, you have a hard enough time fitting all your long limbs on my couch and it's a lot bigger than this one. I'll sleep on it and you can have the bed."

"You sure?" Louis nods. "Okay, well I think there are some extra blankets in the closet, I'll get those out for you."

He walks over to the closet and opens both of the doors. Louis watches the muscles in his back move underneath his shirt as he reaches up to grab the blankets from the top shelf. Harry takes the throw pillows off the couch and places them on the shelf he took the blankets off of.

Louis glances at his phone. "It's 11:59."

"Wow, those ten minutes went by pretty fast." Harry notes as he unfolds the blankets and lays them out on the couch.

"Yeah."

Harry turns away from the couch and steps closer to Louis, leaving just a couple feet in between them. And then come the voices, counting down to midnight.

Ten, night, eight.

Louis looks up at Harry, his eyes are tired and glassy from the few drinks he had earlier. His hair is a little flat on the left side of his face from where it was resting against Louis' shoulder.

Seven, six, five.

Harry's lower lip is caught in between his teeth, slightly turning white from the pressure. The toes of his boots are pointed inwards and his eyes are looking down at them. Louis has never seen anymore more beautiful.

Four, three, two.

Louis is tired of waiting. And he is tired of wondering. And he is tired of tiptoeing around his feelings. He is finally going to do something about it. As soon as Louis hears the shout of one he moves forward in one smooth motion, closing the distance between them, and pressing his lips against Harry's.

It’s feels as if every nerve in his body is being affected, and it’s just like every first kiss should be, with sparks and fireworks and the lot. But it’s also probably because it’s New Year’s and there are actual fireworks going off in the distance.

It starts off slow and soft, and Louis brings his hands up to cup Harry's cheeks and Harry moves his shaking hands down to rest on Louis' hips.

Their lips slot together perfectly and Louis just wants to take a second to memorize how the feel; softer than he imagined, and wet and plump against his own. It seems like Louis has waited all his life, not a couple weeks, to touch Harry like this and now that he is, he never wants to stop.

Harry suddenly becomes more confident and he kisses Louis harder, licking along his bottom lip. His hands are everywhere; gripping Louis' hips, tangling in his hair, squeezing his bum. Louis feels his knees start to give out and has to move his hands down to Harry's shoulders to keep himself from falling. The air between them changes, then, and becomes less tentative, more electric. Louis tries to press himself against Harry even more, wanting to be closer.

Harry draws back, his lips wet and even more red than normal. "Hi." He says, his voice rough.

"Hi." Louis says back.

Harry smirks as he takes Louis' hand and walks him over towards the bed. He lays down on his back, pulling Louis on top of him. They're chest to chest and their hips flush against each other.

Louis kisses along Harry's jaw line, the faint stubble he's been sporting lately tickling Louis's lips. Louis moves down and grazes his teeth over Harry's pulse point under his jaw. Harry moans softly, his big hands cupping Louis' arse.

Louis runs his hands down Harry's sides, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, brushing it up so he can stroke along the soft, bare skin of Harry's hips.

Louis slides his hand up along Harry's tummy stopping to pinch one of his nipples. Harry mewls and his back slightly arches off the bed. And Louis will definitely take advantage of that later, but now all he wants is to get Harry's shirt off.

He bunches Harry's shirt up under his armpits and Harry must get the idea because he sits up, with Louis in his lap, and lifts his arms so he can take the shirt all the way off. Harry lays back down and Louis immediately follows, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it lightly. Harry gasps into his mouth.

Louis drags his lips down along Harry's neck and places a kiss on each one of the birds inked under Harry's collarbones. He then kisses along the wingspan of that _stupid_ butterfly on his stomach. Louis kisses his way down until he reaches his belly button and he places a soft kiss right underneath it. He runs his finger along the zipper on Harry's jeans.

Louis flicks his eyes up to Harry's face and he's already dazed, eyes squeezed shut and lips slightly parted, breaths shallow. His face and chest flushed. "Can I?"

Harry nods and lifts his hips up. Louis kisses the bulge in Harry's jeans and he feels it throb through the material. He pops the button open and slides the zipper down, pulling his jeans and underwear off all at once and then tosses them onto the floor to join his shirt.

Harry's cock lies hard and thick against his stomach, a little wet at the tip, and fuck he's  _big_ , Louis' mouth waters just from the sight of it. He loves seeing Harry’s long body stretched out and pliant underneath him.

Louis slowly curls his fingers around him, forming a tight grip, before slowly stroking upwards. Harry whines as his whole body shudders. He keeps up the slow strokes for a few more minutes just because he enjoys watching Harry come apart.

Louis crawls back up Harry's body, with his hand still wrapped around his cock, and kisses Harry hard on the lips. Harry brings one of his arms up and grips Louis's shoulder. Louis picks up the pace with his hand, which makes Harry whimper loudly and dig his nails into Louis's skin.

Louis swallows Harry's moans as he licks into his mouth, before pulling off. His eyes rake over Harry's body and it really isn't fair that he still looks this fucking pretty when he’s so close to the edge. Cheeks and chest flushed a deep red, a slight sheen of sweat across his entire body, fist clenched in the bedsheets.

"Lou," Harry breathes. "'m close." Louis smirks as he pulls a few more long strokes causing Harry's thighs to tremble. He rubs his thumb over the head and then dips into the slit, Harry makes a strained noise in the back of his throat, and then he's coming all over his stomach and Louis' hand.

Louis slowly strokes him through it while placing soft kisses along his sweaty forehead. When Harry finally opens his eyes, his pupils are completely blown, just the slightest ring of green around the edge. "Hi." He says weakly. "Thank you."

"Mm, you're welcome." Louis leans down and kisses him. "You're so beautiful."

Harry blushes as he rolls over so they're both laying on their sides facing each other. He quickly undoes Louis' jeans and pushes them down until they are just above his knees. He tugs Louis off quickly while Louis bites at Harry's shoulder to keep his moans at bay, he always gets embarrassed by the noises he makes. He comes messily in between them, far more quickly than he'd like to admit.

Harry get out of the bed and walks into the attached bathroom. He comes back a few moments later with a wet flannel to clean up the mess on Louis' stomach. He throws it on top of his clothes piled on the floor. "Well, I guess it won't be awkward if you sleep in the bed with me now. Plus, I'm a cuddler so."

Louis smiles up at Harry as he gets up and takes the rest of his clothes off. Harry pulls back the covers and climbs in patting the spot next to him. Louis crawls in and instantly sinks into the mattress. Harry slides up next to him, draping his arm around his waist and placing his head on Louis' chest.

"So," Louis says, drawing the word out. "I think I can tell you now that I've fancied you since I saw you dancing and singing along to your music in the bakery that first night."

"Really?"

Louis nods as he runs his fingers through Harry's curls. Now that he's finally got to do that, it's his new favorite thing.

"And I've fancied you since the very first second I saw you. And then fell for you harder and harder each time I saw you after that."

Louis laughs. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but a dork that you fancy." Harry says, tapping the end of Louis’ nose with his finger. And well, Louis can't disagree with that. "Let's go to sleep now, Lou. Can barely keep my eyes open.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Louis smiles as he pulls Harry closer to him.

\--

Louis wakes up to the sunlight filtering in through the crack in the curtains and the soft snores of the boy laying next to him.

He watches Harry sleep for a bit because this boy is even beautiful while he’s sleeping, looking younger than Louis has ever seen him. One of his cheeks is squished against the pillow, lips parted, and his nose and forehead wrinkle every few minutes. His eyelashes are fanned out underneath his eyes, the sunlight bouncing off them, casting shadows on his cheeks. His curls are splayed out against his forehead and across the pillow. And there’s a purple bruise forming right over his pulse point.

Louis reaches out a runs his hand through Harry’s hair. Louis smiles as Harry leans into the touch even in his sleep. Louis places a kiss on Harry’s cheek right where his dimple appears seconds later.

“Morning, Lou.” Harry says, his voice thick with sleep.

“Good morning, babe. You sleep okay?”

Harry yawns. “Yes, because I got to sleep next to you.” He leans up and kisses Louis long and deep. Louis grins at that.

He can hear the faint sounds of other people shuffling around throughout the other parts of the house. He wonders if any of them had the most perfect night, like Louis did. He doesn't think he’s ever been this happy being awake this early in the morning, but it all has to do with Harry being by his side.

“Oh, and Happy New Year!”

Harry smiles sleepily up at him. “Happy New Year, Louis.”

And Louis thinks that this is going to be the best year yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://www.ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
